Birth Of Broken Dreams, SYOT
by x-fire is catching
Summary: It's the 76th Hunger Games, with a kind of unexpected twist and a creepy president that is set on getting Panem back on the right track. SYOT!


_Here is an AU Hunger Games, in which President Paylor has mysteriously died and the shady Wraith Specter steps in as the president for Panem. He is reassembling the country and could not be more than happy to start up the 76th Hunger Games. He is meant to be a questionable character, and yes, the plot will be unveiled as the chapters keep being posted. Also, be nice, because I have no Beta. Please and thank you._

* * *

All of Panem was ordered to halt ongoing activities at exactly noon, a televised announcement would be taking place and it was mandatory that every citizen watched. Workers were pulled from their jobs to the closet television, lessons at every school were temporarily put aside to glance at the television, and electricity was secured even out in District 12 so that the announcement could be broadcasted. The gloomy country was cast over with confusion. What announcement could possibly be deemed as so important that everything needed to be stopped?

President Specter is planning on making his first announcement since his election and immediate announcement of the revival of the Hunger Games.

There are mixed emotions when the ghost-like face of the president appears on the screen, looking composed and enigmatic. Some glare at the television and have to turn away immediately at the sight of Wraith Specter's face. Others are looking at him desperately, hoping that whatever he has to say is completely irrelevant to the Hunger Games. He stepped into office only a few weeks ago and announced the return of the Hunger Games but besides that no updates had been given to the citizens of the bleak country.

He is sitting at the desk that the news anchor for Captiol Central use and he is stiff in his chair. President has a long face and a hawkish nose. Everything about him is wispy and pale. The most noticeable attribute on his face is his eyes: seemingly black and depthless but when light hits them a thousand different colored prisms can be seen. There is a single white rose pinned to the lapel of his neatly pressed suit.

"Districts of Panem," he starts off. President Specter has a voice that is dry and sounds as if he has yet to recover from a severe case of a sore throat. "I am deeply sorry that I have kept all of the country's citizens on edge with the announcement of the 76th Hunger Games. It has become aware that a few things need to be clarified to keep everyone at ease. There is no reason that anyone should be alarmed. Panem is shifting back into the groove of things again. President Paylor had straying beliefs that did not form well with the Captiol. Rest assured Panem, I am going to bring this country back to its former glory."

The country is left to look at his ghost of what would be considered a smirk before the Capitol seal replaces President Specter's face.

* * *

_I am accepting 23 submissions and I want them to be detailed. I am going to give you an example of the kind of submissions that I would like to receive. Also, please try and keep your characters name aligned with the district that they are from. You are also allowed to reserve characters. That's really all I have to say. So, send in the submissions and I will put up a list of taken slots shortly._

_**Example Submission**  
_

_Name: Wren Blackwood  
Gender: Female  
Age: Seventeen  
District: 12  
Token: Her token isn't anything that is very extravagant or fancy. Wren has always felt like she has taken away her mother from her true love, which has always been sewing. She might have voluntarily birthed her children but she surely would have never imagined how hard they would make her life. When Wren was thirteen Lark gave her the first thing that she ever sewn, a headband of black cloth and gold thread that was intricately braided. She is wearing it proudly into the arena._

_Appearance: She varies slightly from the average olive skin, dark hair, and gray eyes that are all too common in the seam. Her father was from town and had auburn hair and eyes that were a vivid green and hauntingly bright. Wren skipped out on his auburn and inherited the midnight mane from her mother, wavy locks that flow freely down her back. She dreads it but often her hair is twisted back intricately to keep it from falling into her rounded face. Her eyes are a blazing green that can only be called emerald. They are almond in shape and are prominent against her tiny nose and thin lips. Wren has an average height and she could afford to add a few more pounds onto her body. She has the classic olive skin. On her left arm are claw marks from an encounter she had with a lynx one day in the forest. She views them as battle wounds._  
_Personality: There is something about Wren that just demands that everyone respect her. It isn't like she parades around on her high horse and screams that people have their eyes on her. Naturally she would like to sink into the background but over time has realized that isn't possible. She is very composed and acts more reserved. Wren doesn't like to speak out but if something needs to get done then her voice can be heard. She depends heavily on herself because she knows that other people depend on her for their survival. Wren is very self-critical and dissects her every mistake or fault. Constantly she is trying to find ways to better herself, learning from her mistakes and trying to keep from repeating them. She watches others and takes in the things around her. Wren is compassionate for others, regardless of how much she tries to suppress her own emotions, and is always spotted helping others and trying to make their lives better. In the end she isn't left with much and she's okay with that. Honestly, she just tries to appreciate everythhing that she has been given and make the best with it. Wren acts polite and amiable but it takes a lot to connect with her and feel like there is actually something established. But she really does have a force that pulls people to her._  
_Background: Her background is tangled in with her family and friends._  
_Family & Friends: The Blackwood family is very intricate and large. It's amazing that they are all still alive and in various states of healthiness. Lark Blackwood, mother of five and formerly a seamstress, has enlisted all of her family to help with their sole goal of staying alive. River is the oldest at eighteen but a horrible accident (it involved a mugging and knives) has left him mental incapability and irrationally afraid of blades. Wren has been the main provider for her family, but not without the assistance of her three younger siblings. Thorn is sixteen and has resorted to lying about his identity, claiming to be River, to head into the mines to work. Poppy and Rhea are her twin sisters, thirteen years old, and they are both geniuses when connected but hopelessly confused when separated. No one ever mentions their father, Alder Blackwood, who was mercilessly shot in the town square when he hollered obscenities about President Scarlet and the Capitol._

_Wren has unintentionally wrangled up a little cluster of girls that her mother calls the "gaggle of geese." They act very much like geese, territorial and easily bristled when someone comes to close to them. They are regarded in the Seam as Wren's fan club. She doesn't have the heart to brush them away and Kai, her actual best friend, insists that it doesn't hurt Wren to actually try and branch out. Their names are Willow, Yasmin, and Zinnia. Each of them are town girls and they viciously defend Wren and have ever since the day in school when she clocked the baker's boy for pulling on Zinnia's braids. Throughout the years they have tried to help the Blackwoods as much as possible (and without Wren's knowledge). Then there is Kai Hemlock, a eighteen year old who realized how special Wren was when he stumbled across her stealing bread from the bakery to gift to the cripple who slept on the stairs of the town's Justice Building. Kai has taught everything that he has known, his father and mother bent every rule possible without getting caught, and over time has grown to be fond of the enigma that is Wren Blackwood._

_Strengths: Survival is going to be her biggest strength. Wren is familiar with what it is like to struggle through daily life, unlike the Careers that are going to come from the higher districts. The Seam isn't a place where happiness flourishes and she is very well acquainted with discomfort. She knows how to ration her food, hunt, and the other survival skills that have helped her live from day to day. Wren has a basic knowledge for a decent set of weapons (bows, spears, knives, etc) and can crudely replicate them if she has the necessary items (she could make a bow or sharpen a branch to resemble something like a knife). Wren can successfully work with a group if it comes down to it. She knows how to deal with people and can calmly lead a group through any sort of situation. The girl seems to be a natural born leader but would rather be left in solitude._  
_Weaknesses: She always put others before her. Wren has a compassion for others that could never be played off. It's the reason that she has signed up for tesserae so many times and reliably given the greater portion of her hunting and trading to her family. She sacrifices things for others at her own expense. In the end she might end up a little colder at night or more hungry when she wakes up but Wren wouldn't have it any other way. There is one injury that has haunted her since the age of eight. Kai had been with her in the woods, teaching her how to set up snares that would latch onto the prey's leg and dangle them in the air. What happened was after the snare had been set up Wren had gone to hunt and a cougar came meandering about. It ended up spotting Wren and seeing her as prey. Wren was desperate and turned to run. The snare caught her foot and while it saved her life also left her with a permanent slight limp. She can still run but after a while her foot begins to ache and she'll feel the pain for days afterward. Then there is the fact that Wren was born color blind, so when it comes to judging plants and berries she has to go solely off their appearance. Some berries are harmless and another might look the same but only be a shade different in appearance, which means that Wren can never take her chances with things like that. She sees her lack of color as being a big downfall._  
_Fears: She is scared that is her family and the Hemlock's are going to be left to struggled if she fails to return._  
_Weapon of choice: Absolutely anything that she can get her hands on._  
_Likely interview angle: Wren is going to be the alluring enigma from 12. She'll act how she always has: the girl with nothing who tries to make everything better for the people around her._  
_Pre-Games strategy: Wren is simply going to be herself._  
_Likely strategy in the Games: She is going to take after the strategy that Katniss had, one of the earlier victors from her district. She will retreat in the woods, if there is any, and live like how she has been raised. If someone comes near her camp then she'll try and hide, she really doesn't want to have to kill anyone at the start of the games. But if they attack she will not hesitate to defend herself._


End file.
